Adventure of Shuala Cooper: Search for the Master Thief
by Shinkou-san
Summary: Sly settles down a little to start up a family with Carmelita, but Sly never got over his stealing itch just yet. While on heists he sneaks aside to visit Carmelita and their two kids, Alastar and Shuala. Telling them stories of his adventures as a thief, but doing so raised interest in Shuala. Will she be the next Cooper?
1. Chapter 1: Family Footsteps

**Author Note: This is my first story. I been a fan of Sly Cooper for a long time and recently got back into it which resulted this story. There will be a prequel story to this. Also I had a friend of mine help me with some characters and the story. Hope you all enjoy. Also hopefully I can keep up with this story updating.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family Footsteps

On a dark cold night as snow storm whipped across the icy land of Antarctica, a reddish ring-tailed female figure trembling in frost wondered slowly over the hill soon slipping at the top and stumbled down the hill. Exhausted and cold she curled up as snow blew over covering her, tears tried to flow from her eyes turning to crystal from the cold.

'My name is Shuala, Shuala Cooper. I came from a long line of thieves, in fact thieving was the family business, well on my dad's side of the family, and he was the famous thief Sly Cooper. As for my mother's, being a cop was their family business, greatest cop ever, Inspector Carmelita Fox. Complicated right? My pride to follow in my father's footsteps lead me here to the frozen lands to find my father. Maybe I should explain from the beginning.'

* * *

It all started years ago, Shuala, age 7, sneaking around the house, climbing to dangerous heights that tower everything, quickly hiding as her fraternal twin brother, Alaster, more fox then raccoon, carefully wondered around searching for her.

"All right... Where are you...?" He lightly growled seemingly paranoid with her hiding but ears lightly perked to hearing small giggling. "Found you!"

Alastar aimed his toy dart gun towards where Shuala was causing her to yelp and slip off. Carmelita wondered in and became frantic what was going on. Shuala was quickly caught before she hit the ground by her father, Sly.

"Whoa there, really taking to the heights aren't you?" He said raising an eyebrow and received a tight hug around the neck.

"Daddy!"Shuala nodded. "Do we get to hear another one of your stories?"

Alastar's ears back, rolled eyes and turned away.

Carmelita walked over in a relieve of a sigh. "Shuala Maria Cooper... I really should ground you from these stories. You could of really gotten hurt."

Sly placed Shuala down to her feet. "Lighten up, Carmelita. She's fine, I even did some things like this around her age."

Carmelita glared and crossed her arms furious. "And look how you turned out to be..."

"Ouch. Carmelita dear, you still never change much do you?" Sly smirked.

She rolled her eyes and walked off. "Dinner be done soon..."

"That was a close one, right?" Sly smiled at Shuala.

"Yeah." Shuala smiled. "Can we hear a story?"

" All right, all right. Alastar, you want to join us?" Sly asked looking towards the fox boy only to receive no response and watches him follow Carmelita to the other room, and just shrugs it off and looks to the small red raccoon. " Guess its just you and me."

Shuala cheered and followed Sly to a chair, instantly jumping into his lap as he sat down.

'As a young child I've always been so amazed with my father's stories, his travels and heists. I've been told by him by chances I would be the next in the Cooper line since my brother obviously wanted nothing to do with being a thief. I was impatient to learn more-'

"You know what, now I think about it almost turning eight. I never showed you Thievius Raccoonus yet. But when I was around your age I was given the book to learn how to be a thief from our ancestors. There are a lot of techniques to learn, I'm sure I'll teach you soon enough."

"Can you teach me a few things now?" Shuala pouted a bit and received a pet to the head.

"How much I'd like to but some are a little too advance and may take a little while to learn. Plus I hate to be yelled at by your mother about all this if you use them against your brother while you're playing cops n robbers." Sly snickers.

Shuala smiled innocently. "Heheh~ How much longer till I can join you?"

"Hopefully not soon, its really dangerous. Maybe when you're much older." Sly grabbed his cane and showed her. "Around then you'll have the Cooper Cane here. The Ol' thing really is the Cooper's pride and helps with every steal and getting around. And the Cooper Gang isn't going to last forever and hopefully someday you'll have great friends by your side like my friends Bentley and Murray."

"Bentley was the brains of all the work, as Murray was the Brawn. Someday can I meet them?" Shuala asked.

Sly nodded "Well you sorta did before when just a baby. But I'm sure you'll for real meet them someday."

Sly jumped a bit hearing something and took out binocucom leaving Shuala confused. "Yes Bentley?"

"Where on earth are you Sly? Did you forget we're on a highest here..." Bentley wondered angrily.

"Uh... Sorry, Bentley I decided to take a long way around for a brief moment I'll get there don't worry." Sly lowered binocucom and looked to Shuala as her ears backed.

"Do you have to leave already?" She asked and received a smile and a pet.

"Don't worry, I'll come back soon enough tomorrow and tell you another story before a big trip."

Sly kissed her head and placed Shuala to the floor. Shuala watched him sneak out the window like he always has when visiting. leaning out the window she watched her father leaving quickly and skillfully. Her eyes widen as a weird feeling sank in and a smile crossed her face.

Not long after Carmelita casually walked out from the kitchen and looked around. "Sly, Shuala, dinner is-? Huh? Shuala?"

Carmelita became frantic a bit and in realize the front door was lightly open. "Oh no... Sly...Cooper!"


	2. Chapter 2: Protective Father

**Author Note: Hey everyone welcome to Chapter 2 of Adventures of Shuala Cooper. In the first chapter we learn a little about how much Shuala really looks up to her father, Sly. But something is up to cause Carmelita to be REALLY mad.**  
**(I wish I was more detail on battles and the heists)**

* * *

Carmelita angrily rushed outside glancing around hopefully to find Shuala, grumbling under her breath about Sly, clutching her fists in anger. "Why did I fall for a sneaky arrogant criminal like him? URGH!Turning our own daughter into a criminal... She's only seven, Cooper!"

"Mom..." Alastar said nearly terrified, ears back.

Carmelita ears back and walked over and hugged him tight, really terrified and thought to herself. 'I cant leave him here alone this terrified...'

* * *

**From Shuala's Perspective:**

Elsewhere, Sly leaped from rooftop to rooftop, hooked his cane to a cord and slid down going straight through a window. Shuala tried hard to keep up, but realizing he went inside she gave almost a loud pout.

"Now how am I going to get in there..." Shuala said and looked around trying to think how possible, only to find some small opening near the main entrance she possibly could get through. But... Security was tight. How was a little girl like her to get through and follow Sly and see his work in action. Then again, she was really good at hiding and that was one thing of being a thief, hide so you wont get caught. With a small flick of her tail, she started to sneak hiding under any possible objects there were to keep her hidden. Soon enough she did managed to get in and looked around to figure out where to head but little she knew of a guard standing near by soon towering over her.

"Huh?" Shuala wondered and looks up, ears backing and tail curled under scared. "Oops..."

Guard tried grabbing for her, Shuala quickly dodging and making a break for it only to get grabbed by the back of the collar by a couple of weasels.

"Well, looks like we got a Raccoon in here." The silver weasel said.

The brown weasel stared. "This cant possibly be the that Sly Cooper we heard so much about. Such a scrawny little thing."

"I'm not scrawny... My father can kick your guys butt in no time flat."

"Father? this make things more interesting then." The silver Weasel snickered and clutched tightly to Shuala collar. "I doubt he won't want to hurt his precious little girl."

Shuala gulped and was taken with them down to their office area only to be locked in a near by small chamber. Trembling terrified she blacked out seeing a bird-like figure in a chamber by her.

* * *

**From Sly's perspective:**

As Sly leapt through the window and called in on the binocucom.

"Bentley I'm in." Sly said and looked around.

"All right Sly, Imma need you to take picture like usual on quite a few things. Those Weasel twins, any mechanisms or possible projects they're working on, and our target for the heist; the Regal Crystal." Bentley said.

Sly looked around snapping a picture of the security, soon moving towards the office area in the back. Took a snap shot of the Crystal. The Weasel twins that happened to be in there, A trapped bird figure and then...

"Shuala?" Sly choked.

"Shuala? Your daughter? Why is she there?" Bentley wondered.

"I'm sorry Bentley. I gotta get her outta there..." Sly said and just leaped.

"Sly? SLY!" Bentley yelled and sat back shaking his head. "We're doomed..."

"It'll be quick. Just get Murray ready with the van ok?" Sly asked and quickly yet very sneakingly he snuck into the room as the Weasel twins had left.

Sly ran straight to where Shuala was being held spoke out in a worried tone. "Shuala... I gotta get you out of here fast."

When just about to break the container she was held in with his cane, alarms went off and guards had rushed in. Sly swung his cane gripping it tight, lowering about to fight. As they moved to attack him, Sly attacked back receiving a few painful hits but gets rid of them.

"Sly... Sly, do you read me? Those Weasels made a run for it." Bentley said.

Sly used the cane to help him stand flinching a bit in process, shaking his head to rid a bit of the pain. "I'm fine, Bentley."

Sly took his cane and broke both the chambers, kneels down and slowly picks up Shuala. "Shuala? Your mother is going to so kill me..."

He carefully got Shuala onto his back and turned to the bird who stood close to the window. She gave a nod and flew out, Sly giving a worried and unsure look but walked out.

Upon walking out, Sly smiled seeing Murray.

"Everything ok there buddy?" Murray asked.

"Dont worry Murray. Can you give us a lift back to Carmelita's really fast so I can drop Shuala off?" Sly wondered as he looked back to Shuala resting her head to his shoulder still outcold.

"Sure thing pal. Hop in." Murray said and got in the van.

Bentley popped his head out the passenger side of the window and shook his head. "Seriously Sly. Have you ever thought about actual retirement yet? This whole going back and forth even during a heist has been a real problem."

Sly sat Shuala down in the back and hopped in, closing the door behind him and took off his hat. "I know its a problem, But I just never grew tired of it. I might end up considering it when Shuala is older and can take my place."

Sly took out the Regal Crystal from his hat and handed it to Bentley.

"You managed to steal it?" Bentley wondered nearly confused but shook head again. "I'm not even going to ask..."

Sly snickered lightly, let out a sigh, leaning back deciding to take a bit of a rest before he was to face his worst REALLY soon-


	3. Chapter 3: Protection

_**Author Note: Hello everyone. Welcome to chapter 3. Last left off where the Cooper Gang's heist becomes an immediate rescue mission. Sly be in for a rough time when face to face with Carmelita.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Protection**

Late into the night, Carmelita paced around the house unsure in rage or just worry.  
"I'd hate to think all the worse things happened..." She glanced to the time, soon her ears perked hearing the door and runs to. " Sly?"

Sly lightly smiled. "W-we're back?"

Carmelita glared at him as he sat Shuala down into the chair nearby as she began to wake up. "Sly Cooper..."

"Easy Carmelita, before you rage. She's back safe and sound. Isn't that what matters?" Sly said and was forced back away by Carmelita.

"I'm getting really sick and tired of this, Sly. I understand you're a thief and its part of your family. But since I married your troubling ring-tail, I figured you change for good, not like that one time. But because we started a family together." Carmelita said. "You really been driving these stories which are real into their heads and look what happened, Sly. I wish you would be a much better father to them. They really need you."

Sly looked away feeling terrible. "How much I did wish I could, Carmelita? My own dad even stopped being a thief to settle down in life. But I just cant do that with so much that's been going on. I'm not just doing all this still cause I want to and like doing it. But for you all too. Remember, I steal from other thieves... In the end, its all to protect everyone especially those that mean the world to me."

"Sly..." Carmelita said and shook head. "I'm sorry... If you wish to be 'protecting us' wouldnt it be better if you weren't around then?"

"I think I understand what you mean. I would be endangering you guys if they knew." Sly nodded after thinking about it for the moment.

"I really cant believe its turning out like this..." Carmelita sighed. "Its been really hard enough without you around as is. Guess I just have to find more a way to deal with it like this."

"You can still count on me dont worry, I wont let anything happen to you guys. And I guess I better get going then too." Sly said and turned to walk out.

Shuala looked between them, getting up and grabbed Sly's arm , clinging tight. "Dad, please dont go..."

Sly turned and looked down, both their ears going back. He kneeled down petting her head and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry Shuala. But your mother is right. Just play safe I think best I dont visit during my heists. We dont want what happened earlier to happen again."

"Ok..." Shuala said and began to cry, hugging back. "Please come back soon?"

Sly smiled and nodded. "I'll try my best. But promise me you stay on your mom's good side."

Shuala kept nodding and rubbed her eyes.

Sly felt so heartbroken seeing her like this and knew Carmeltia felt the same but he knew as she was crying though on the inside. Sly gave a final pet to Shuala's head and a kiss to her forehead. "Dont cry Shuala. I need you to be strong for me not matter what happens, cause you're my Little Cooper."

With that Sly swiftly nodded, tipping his hat to Carmelita with a smile and left instantly. Shuala ran to the door as he left and looked around. Carmelita walked over soon realizing to the corner of her eye something familiar, grabbing and observing it as a smile crosses her face with a chuckle shaking her head. "That Sneaky Ring-tail."

Sly's card sat there in her hand, reading on the back. 'Take Care, my love~Love Sly'

* * *

_**Author: *Insert crying in corner in pool of tears here.* T.T I'm not joking this makes me cry to no end. I feel so bad for Sly being with no real family. Its really heartbreaking.**_


	4. Chapter 4: Troublemaker

**Author Note: Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 4 of Shuala Cooper's Adventures. Last leaving off in chapter 3, After the heist nearly was a total chaos with Shuala being capture it was figure to be better Sly limit his visits a bit more to be on Carmelita's good side as well protect her and the kids. Did Sly really manage that ok? Will Shuala really be able to become the next of the Cooper Clan?**

_Also pardon the Spanish if anything is wrong I used Google, and its not always right_

_A_nd oddly enough I have Inspector Barkley still working for Interpol (heheh. Dont ask) Also I tried my hardest to research Latin dishes so I'm not entirely sure they're accurate I just picked a few I found and thought they were good.

* * *

_Chapter 4: Troublemaker_

** Shuala's PoV:**

'So my dad left when I was eight. Really took a toll on me he wasnt around, though it never bothered me before. I hear around from few other kids about parents being divorced when not together, but my mother reassures its nothing like that and she nearly gets mad about it as well. But she tells me he's doing all this as a way to protect us. But to protect us from what?

I guess it never occurred to me the trouble I caused being capture as being anything at all... I was always into these dangers, but I was never protected from those... But over the years the time I did get to see my dad as he came to see us, usually... were short-lived. And he began not visiting at all not even on holidays. How badly I have wished to see my father walk through the front door on Christmas that was my only wish for a present a few years. But it was like he vanished...

When my brother, Alastar and I had turned fifteen, things began to take a turn. The past few of the years our mother began her work back up with Interpol tracking down nearby criminals just to be close to home, just to keep everyone, especially us safe. It was rare that she actually decided to take a much longer trip for the distant criminals.

Alastar took it upon himself to keep me in place hoping I never caused much trouble with our mom gone from time to time, but some of the times I never felt in the mood but the same time a part of me did and that made me get into a few things around home and the town.'

* * *

** Regular PoV:**

Door slams shut that read Hearing on the door, Carmelita turns to Shuala crossing her arms, shaking her head. "Shuala Maria Cooper..."

Shuala's ears backed and gave an innocent smile with a minor shrug, only to jump as Carmelita slammed her hands down to the table.

"This is NOT _divertido_(funny), Shuala..." Carmelita glared. "How many times this months has it been now? All month you been stealing and you end up here how much?! Urgh... _¿Qué hice mal?_(Where did I go wrong?)"

"Madre, Lo siento (Mother, I'm sorry). It's only a few little times. and they were nothing big." Shuala shrugged.

"Thieving is thieving, Shuala. The Interpol are getting sick of this and so am I. You are old enough to know better, and if you keep this up when you're eighteen you'll be sent to jail and I'm NOT going to bail you out just cause you're my daughter." Carmelita said standing back, and heads to door, stops giving a sigh, calming down and turns back. "Let's get home, there's much more talking we have to do."

"Carmelita Montoya FOX!"

Familiar voice ringed in Carmelita's ears and face-palm in agony. "Great... Now what. Shuala, you BETTER stay in the lobby and wait for me..."

Shuala nodded and walked off. "Yes, _madre_."

Carmelita jumped hearing her name again and groaned. "On my way, Mr. Barkley."

Shuala walked out into the Interpol Lobby and looked around at the few things they had, she did notice a few eyes were sorta on her so she tried hard to keep her hands to herself.

She sighed and thought to herself. 'I cant get caught again... I really gotta figure this out better...'

"Shuala?" Carmelita said and walked over. "Surprised you didnt run off this time. We can head home now."

Shuala's ears perked a bit and followed close by. "So what happened with Inspector Barkley?"

Carmelita shook her head. "Its nothing you need to know about. But everything is fine."

Shuala seemed unsure about this like she was hiding something eventually she'll know exactly what no matter what it takes. Later Shuala wondered around the house to see whats going on. Peeking into a study room, she noticed Alastar was sitting there reading tons of books in a study phase. Slowly closing the door and rolling eyes she slid down the stair railling and took a bit of a peek into the kitchen sniffing the air of food being cooked.

Shuala watched as her mom, Carmelita, walked back and forth in the kitchen working on a few things to finish up dinner. Her nose continued to twitch trying to identify everything that was being made. " _Saltado_ (stir-fry), fresh _Mollete_ (Spanish white bread) and... ! _Alfajores_(a Spanish confection)~"

"Hm?" Carmelita turned, raising an eyebrow and shrugged it off.

Shuala hid and gave a little snicker to what was going through her mind, and flicked her tail excited. 'I wonder if I can snatch one before dinner.'

And she attempted just that, eyeing Carmelita's movements and where her eye-contact was. Carefully Shuala sneaked along the counter-line closer and closer, reaching her hand around the underside of the counter trying to snag a confection. Carmelita continued on, but glanced over and stopped. Facepalming she was just annoyed with Shuala, and quickly grabbed them taking them elsewhere.

Shuala jawdropped and pouted abit, ears backed. 'Great...'

"Shuala, are you going to keep pouting under there or will you be enjoying no dinner tonight?" Carmelita smiled.

Thats when Shuala realized her mother knew she was there, obviously was a fail then.

Wish she could plan alot better, but that just wasnt her thing. Then it started going through her head about old stories her father told her as she came out of hiding: her father, Sly, wasnt alone in those amazing stories. He had great friends that worked by him to accomplish everything. But all the so called friends she knew from around town, weren't really much friends or just never liked her. 'I wonder if I can find dad's friends? The Cooper Gang?'

Shuala smiled to the thought, Carmelita walked over blinking confused and waved her hand in front of her face. "Shuala Maria? ... How about you go watch tv or something till dinner is completely done?"

"Huh? Oh, ok Madre." Shuala replied and rushed to the living room, grabbing remote and turning the tv on. Casually she flipped through channels trying to find something but with few cheesy french dramas and/or romance tv shows(no offense) she just continued on looking for something, soon stopping on the news.

Soon enough something came up that was more then just boring news. Her ears perked up and eyes fixated to the tv screen: 'Grand treasure to be recieved and donated to the museum, a sight to see by all. The legendary Cooper Cane.'

Her eyes widen to the sight of it her heart sank, and words lightly slipping from her mouth as her ears backed. "T-the... Cooper Cane?"

She couldnt believe her eyes and ears, she trembled lightly clutching onto the corners of the tv in determination. "I gotta get it back..."


	5. Chapter 5: Konani

**Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 5 of Adventure of Shuala Cooper. In Chapter 4, Sly Cooper resisting visit the kids during any heists seems to have ended up in him vanishing because the Cooper Cane ends up on display to a nearby Museum in Paris. Shuala seems eager to get it back. Can she manage her first heist alone? Or will the Cooper Gang come out of hiding and be involved?**

* * *

_Chapter 5: Konani _

'With the news of the Cooper Cane I had to figure out how to get my hands on it since it didn't belong there at all. But why was it there? What had happened to my father? I just hope he was all right somewhere. Little did I know at that point there was someone, somewhere in Paris that was thinking the same thing and was far ahead of me in taking action before I alone did something reckless.'

* * *

Elsewhere in Paris, a familiar turtle worked tirelessly on his computers and suddenly stopped staring to the computer screen on the side that was showing news. "Did I really hear that right?"

Intently he typed searching on web for what he assumed he heard, He took off his glasses, cleaning them and his eyes a bit shaking his head in doubt. Placing them back on and look to what was before him he laid back in shock.  
"Oh no... This cant be happening..." He rolled back in his wheelchair and went around the place seemingly looking for something or someone. "Konani, I'm going to need some assistance."  
He stopped to an opened door watching a silver-gray cat hard at work. "Konani, what on earth are you doing this time?  
The cat girl jumped and covers what she was working on. " Nothing!"

* * *

'Konani, known to be a total genius when it came to science fairs and only twelve. Once orphaned a few years back and raising money for Happy Camper Orphanage, She happened to catch eyes of Bentley and was adopted in by him since the two had quite a passion for the same thing. Giving Konani every possibly opportunity in life possible'

* * *

He shook his head and went over. " I'm starting to think we should get a bigger place soon with this much work you're doing a lot sooner then I thought... But Konani, I need you to run a sort of errand for me to an Ol' friend. I'd do it myself but I fear my neck might get wringed the moment I get there. And that you might be lucky to meet the Cooper Kids finally."

Konani tilted head unsure but nodded. "Ok. But no peeking at what I'm working on, ok daddy?"

Bentley shook his head to reassure her. "Don't worry Konani you can trust me."

He hands her two letters. " But these letters aren't for the Cooper kids, its for their mother named Carmelita. If she snaps, just stay calm and hopefully she'll calm down as well."

Konani gave another nod and quickly left.

* * *

Back at the Cooper house, Shuala was intently staring at the screen. Her ears perked back hearing Carmelita and quickly shuts off the TV.

Carmelita stopped and realized an odd smile crossing Shuala's face and rested crossed arms. "Watching the news again, Shuala?"

"Just a bunch of boring things, nothing interesting." Shuala replied and continued to smile.

"Oh really..." Carmelita said.

Shuala sweat-drop losing herself. "Heheh. Well there was one about the last arrest you did its a worldwide news. There might be more out there right now needing captured. Criminals don't catch themselves you know, just like you always say."

"Its my day off, Shuala... Now what are you hiding, what was really on that news." Carmelita leaned on the wall, giving almost a glare.

"Nothing at all." Shuala said as a knock was at the front door.

"You're free this time." Carmelita said and answered the door. " Hello?"

Konani stood there and smiles lightly. "Are you Carmelita Fox?"

"Yes I am. " Carmelita answered.

Shuala peeked past noticing the letters, carefully takes them adn looks at the front, one showing from Bentley and other with a familiar mark. " From dad?"

Carmelita snatched them back, looking at the front, and looks to Konani. Konani's ears back a bit terrified.

"Thank you for delivering these." Carmelita said.

"No problem." Konani said stepping backing a leaves.

Shuala looked between them and watched Carmelita head to another room opening the letter. But took it as opportunity, and left out the front after Konani.

* * *

Carmelita reads looked between the letters unsure which to read first. Staring to Sly's letter seem to give her a bit of rage so she read Bentley's letter first.  
' Dear Carmelita,  
I'm sure you'll be pretty mad with what I'm going to bring up especially since this is through letter and not a phone call. I should of mentioned a lot sooner, that Sly has gone missing, I been at it for so long trying to figure out his whereabouts but have had no luck over the past few years since he went missing. Not only that the Cooper cane seems to have surfaced though in a museum here in Paris. It worried me that something has happened to him. But I will not give up just yet. Hope you and the Cooper kids are fine.  
Bentley'  
"Gone missing?" Carmelita shook her head. "At least not like lost in time... God I hope not..."

She looked to Sly's letter and opens it, eyes widening as she read it. Tears started to flow from her eyes as her mind began to fill with the lots of things. "Sly... Why would you think to write something like this...?"  
She sat down dropping her head as the door opened.

"Mom?" Alastar said and walked over. "Everything ok? Uh... I heard something about -Cooper Cane?"

With no response from her his ears backed. "I guess bad time?"

He stepped back and went upstairs and Carmelita gave a sigh of disbelief.  
"Uh... Mom, is Shuala anywhere?

"Huh?" Carmelita raised her head quick and started to rage." SHUALA MARIA COOPER!"

* * *

**Author: Seems like someone isnt to happy now. See you next chapter~**


	6. Chapter 6: Cooper Gang

**Author Note: Welcome to Chapter 6, in the last chapter we learned about Konani, A silver-gray scottish fold cat girl who was adopted by Bentley and things just go down hill with the news of the Cooper Cane. Carmelita is left upset sadden by Sly's disappearance but angered that Shuala runs off. What is Shuala up to?**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Cooper Gang**

Alastar watches Carmelita in a mad pacing around the house. " Mom, please calm down. I'll track down Shuala and hopefully can bring her back."

"I just cant believe she did that!" Carmelita said steamed but stopped. "Wait, Can you track down a Scottish Fold, Gray, maybe a little younger the you?"

Alastar thought a second and instantly replied. " Twelve year old science fair genius, Konani. Best I can think of. To track her down... Not sure if its possible. Unless this Bentley was the one who adopted her. Isnt Bentley someone dad use to work with?"

"Yea." Carmelita answered.  
"Then I might know where they'll be at. Dad's Cooper Cane is on display in a museum here in Paris. Shuala is so into his stories I'm sure she's going to go after it." Alastar said.  
" Urgh... I was so afraid this was going to happen..." Carmelita said.

"Don't worry, _madre_. And don't forget I'm close to Shuala as her twins. I can find her easy and for sure will bring her back." Alastar ears raised determined and left.  
Carmelita sighed, sitting back down holding her head, and glanced to Sly's letter. "Sly... You better be all right."

Elsewhere in Paris, Bentley shook his head in disbelief.

"I really didn't think you'd bring one of them home, Konani"

"Sorry, that I followed her." Shuala said.

Konani ears backed. "Sorry daddy..."

"I just really want to help getting the Cooper Cane back." Shuala stated

"And who better to ask then the Cooper Gang your father worked in, right?" Bentley asked.

Shuala nodded. "Exactly. And its so great to finally meet the grand genius, Bentley."

"Somehow I'm not surprised that Sly speak the adventures almost like fairy tales. Though... I am honored he said such things. I'll help out a bit with the heist, but I'm sure Konani be a much better option and can assist more.

Konani jumped a bit. "Huh? M-me?"

"I think you can handle it, Konani."

Konani lowered her head unsure with such a task. "... Ok daddy..."

"So when can we start going?" Shuala asked bouncing a bit in excitement.

"Easy there. You can't jump in just yet. You have got to gather information, plan, then heist." Bentley explained, turns away mumbling. "Its like Sir Galleth all over again..."  
Shuala ears back and gave a pout. "The sooner I get that Cooper Cane, the sooner I can find my dad too..."

Bentley lowered his head abit understand her goal. "Konani how about you show Shuala around the place and relax while I figure something out?"  
Konani nodded and walks off with Shuala following behind.

"I'm sorry if I got you curious about what I said." Shuala apologized.

"A little bit." Konani replied.

"Well my father is the famous Sly Cooper... At least, that's how my mom says she calls him 'famous'. But years ago he started to visit less and less and then just not at all. I know something is up so I want to find him. And with Uncle Bentley also unsure on his whereabouts... My only clue is the family heirloom of the Cooper Cane since he doesn't have it anymore." Shuala explained. "And I'll leave it at that. There's WAY too much to talk about. Which now I think about it... I totally forgot how unskilled I am."

"That's not going to be good... Meaning might get caught very easy if not knowing what to do." Konani said.

Shuala rubbed the back of her head embarrassed. " My mom kinda didnt allow me to practice too much on what little I knew when I played cops n' robbers with my twin brother. Quite a few things almost get broken or stashed somewhere else and end up forgotten. But enough about me, I want to know more about you Konani. By what it looks like, you're a genius like Uncle Bentley."

Konani ears backed and blushes a bit embarrassed. "I-I'm not that smart..."

"I've seen you on the news quite a few times. You win a lot of those science fairs. That for sure says you're pretty smart."

"Still, I'm not as smart as daddy though."  
"I think you can do it. I really look forward to working together and as great friends too, Konani. Just like our dads."

"Me too" Konani smiles.


	7. Chapter 7: The Heist

**Author Note: Welcome back. This is chapter 7 of Adventure of Shuala Cooper: Search of the Master Thief. In last chapter (which kind of was like a filler), Shuala follows Konani to meet Bentley Turtle. The heist for getting the Cooper Cane is in the works. Shuala and Konani formed the new Cooper Gang; can they get the Cooper Gang?**

**Chapter 7: The Heist**

After awhile of learning about each the decided to still hang out outside. Konani intently watched Shuala on a nearby street post keeping balancing slightly struggling to keep it perfect. Soon enough Bentley called them in.

"All right, girls. I go the whole thing figured out. Konani, I'll provide you an information chip to go off of but I'll explain here as well." Bentley said.

Shuala walked closer. "Ready to listen, Uncle Bentley."

Bentley explained. "You're best point of entrance is the ever common rooftop. Not surprised, but being Sly's kid. I'm sure your climbing is just as good as his."

Shuala nodded. "Climbing has always been a thing of mine. Not like its difficult."

"It should be an easy climb, but take your time. You rush it you might get caught. The inside of the place I'll leave Konani to handle the system and guiding you as well." Bentley continued.

Konani seemed a bit unsure once again about all this but nodded.

Bentley looked to her. "Don't be nervous about your first heist. I was the same, but in the end victory will be sweet I promise.

Konani only nodded again.

Later, near the location of the museum. Konani sat there on a laptop typing going through different files as Shuala looked over to the area below.

"I'm not liking on how much security is here…" Shuala said while stepping away form the edge and going over to Konani.

"Well there's a reason." Konani said pulling up a picture of Alastar. "This guy right here."

Shuala was a bit surprised. "What? My brother? I guess they allowed him to have a few the cops that are around… But at least its him and not our mom."

"Here, take this ear piece. I'll be guidance, remember." Konani said handing over an earpiece.

Shuala took it, giving a small sigh and puts it in.

"And good luck." Konani smiled.

Shuala smiled, nodded and headed in.

Upon entry Shuala looked around a little proceed naturally barely any guards and hiding and sneaking past was a breeze until the Cooper Cane was there in sight, just about to bolt for it a voice screeched in her ears.

"Whoa, whoa! Shuala, stop!" Konani called out in the earpiece.

Shuala stopped and shook her head. "Why'd you stop me? Its right there."

"There's inferred lasers surrounding the area. Lasers that no one can see naturally." Konani explained.

" Ok…" Shuala said and leaned on the wall. "How am I to get past all this? Is there a switch or what?"

"Don't get your undies in a bunch… I'm looking… Ah! Its there on the other side of the room… but…" Konani said.

"Since the lasers around the area, I can't get to them?" Shuala asked.

"Well I did make them visible now." Konani reassured.

Shuala stared at the lasers unsure. "Wow…"

"And if you let as so much a stray piece of fur on your tail touch them… You're done for with every possible police force out there." Konani said.

"Makes one wish that they can fly through these." Shuala rolled eyes and jumped as something flew past her.

The bird shadowed in the distance pressed the switch turning off the lasers, and stared back to Shuala.

"See like that. That was pretty neat." Shuala said amazed.

"A total showoff if you ask me." Konani replied.

Shuala shrugged. "So is it a straight shot from here?"

"Yep, everything should be fine. I'm just working on getting the lasers around the case gone. And THERE!"

Shuala flicked her tail and went at the case grabbing the Cooper Cane.. " The Cooper Cane is back in Cooper hands. I wait for more heists."

"That won't be happening as long I'm here. You're coming home, Shuala." Alastar says walking up and points shock gun at her.

Shuala ears fell back, she stepped back a few as well. "Alastar… Y-you wouldn't-"

"If you don't come quietly… I wont hesitate to use force." Alastar growled lightly holding a tight grip to the gun with finger on trigger.

"Konani… a bit of some help please?" Shuala whispered and looked around. 

Konani frantically worked and turned the sprinklers on. "That's all I got and you better run!"

Shuala took that as opportunity and ran for it sliding a bit along the way.

"Shuala!" Alastar yelled and went to chases after sliding a bit around himself but the unknown bird came flying sending him flying into a nearby display, and followed Shuala out.

**Author: Whoa. Don't worry Alastar is fine. But who is this strange bird that helped out? Find out next chapter XD**


	8. Chapter 8: Gang's Third

Author Note: In the last chapter, Shuala and Konani first heist for the Cooper Cane, was a success. But some help was thanks to a mysterious bird. Who is this bird? Prepare to find out in this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gang's Third**

After the heist Shuala and Konani sat there for a brief moment and stared to the light brown bird before them. Eyes were bright yellow and round and talons sharp she was an owl.  
She spoke. "I feel terrible for what I did…"

Shuala shook head. " Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. But thanks for the extra help. Your flying skills for that size of area were amazing."

"T-thanks." Shyly she said and looked between them. "But my only reason was to help the Coopers anyways. Sorry if I intruded…"

"Its no problem at all." Shuala said.

"I'm surprised you don't mind me. Usually I'm hated or favored with reasons." She continued.

"Well for now how about we head back. I'm sure Uncle Bentley is waiting for us. You're welcome to join us." Shuala walked off with Konani and their new friend.  
Back at the 'hideout', Shuala was intently staring at the Cooper Cane in hand.

Bentley rolled over to them. "I see the heist was a success. As well that you tow made a new friend."

The owl bowed. "My name is Elian."

"An owl with amazing flying." Shuala complimented.

Elian blushed embarrassed and turned away. " I wouldn't call myself amazing… Especially since I do not deal well with extreme heights."

Bentley stared a moment and shook his head snapping out of thought. "The owl part caught my attention… But you can't fly?"

"I can fly its just not too high." Elian explained. "I prefer low flight or my feet firmly on the ground of any level."

"I know it's not really the same but me too… The bookshelf in Mrs. Puffin's office was really high…" Konani told and shudders.

"I kind of would think falling be the worse overall though." Shuala said unsure with the height topic.

Bentley shook his head. "You girls sure get along really well, how about you go on and relax."

As Bentley rolled away, Shuala giggled. "I guess we're being too much for Uncle Bentley."

Konani looked to a nearby calendar. "Hey, lets all move to my room. I need to finish something."

Both followed Konani to her room, Elian was amazing with everything there.

"Wow, so much inventions. This is really amazing." Elian complimented.

Shuala moved closer to Konani and watched what she was doing. "What are you working on anyways?"

"Its just something for my dad, I just… hope it likes it… M-Maybe I should scrap it and start over…" Konani said lowering her head.  
"I'm sure he'll love it no matter what." Shuala smiled but with no response, her ears backed. "I'll keep my mouth shut. … At least you're lucky to have a dad around."

Shuala walked out and sat outside on her own for a while, staring at the Cooper cane, soon sighing. She listened a bit to her surrounds and heard Bentley hard to work inside.

Konani walked over to him. "Hey dad? Want some help?"

Bentley stopped and turned to her. " You don't want to be with your friends?"

"They're off doing their own things and I'm… getting frustrated with what I'm working on…" Konani said roughing up her head agitated.

Bentley lightly grew concerned. "Usually you invention bounce, so something's really bothering you beside Invention Frustration."

Konani stood there, knowing he was right and sighed. "I'm worried about Shuala."

"Worried? Cause her father?" Bentley wondered. "Well besides her, her brother and their mother really are worried about Sly. He's their family. Its best to just stay supportive, cause you're not just friends you're also family too. I know Sly for a long time and that he's just fine and will return someday. Regardless that he doesn't have the Cooper Cane."

Konani nodded in response.

* * *

Elsewhere, Alastar sat there on the couch icing his neck and groaning. "Sorry I didn't bring her home, Mom… I didn't realize they had a third member behind me..."

Carmelita shook her head. " The Cooper Gang always comes in threes."

"Must have slipped my mind since I never liked those stories." Alastar replied.

Carmelita shook her head, soon ears perked to a knock at the door, quickly she ran to and opened the door looking around as no one was there. "Shuala?"

Alastar got up and looked around to, soon realizing a letter to the door. "Marker looks similar to the one dad uses. But its obviously Shuala."

He handed the letter to Carmelita, carefully she took it sighing to the ridiculous similarity, and read the letter.

'I'm sorry for running off... and for sneaking in and stealing the cooper cane... but it just doesn't belong there, with it no matter what I'm going to find where dad is if its the last thing I do. Because... I'm a Cooper and nothing can change that. -Shuala:'

Carmelita took a deep in breath trying not to get angry and cry as she lightly clutched to the letter. "She's so much like her father..."


	9. Chapter 8,2: Elian

Author Note: All right so Chapter 9 will soon be coming but here's a special chapter to learn about the new character, Elian. From her PoV as well. So this sorta a filler just to know someone better. Hope you all enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 8.2: Elian**

'My name is Elian, I'm a bird, more specific an owl. I came from a long-line of wise owls of many kinds. One thing that ran through our family that was prized was our intelligent minds as well something known as hatred as well ran through our blood. Through history there's been a well-known owl known as Clockwerk. And yes, I just so happen to be a descendent of him. Very hard to believe. But he was once mortal before turning into pure machine determined to wipe out a rival thief clan known as the Coopers. But for me, I wanted to change that.  
After my father died in an accident due to outrage, I was alone. I was feared by a lot of our neighbors I mostly cried myself asleep to not have rage over their hate for me since I saw it pointless. And set out to find what my family hated for many years, The Coopers. I started that journey only seven years old. And it didn't really go so well... Or so I thought.'

* * *

Little Elian wondered the streets of Paris looking around hopefully to find something new only to give out a sigh. "Why must it be so difficult for an owl to find what she's looking for?"

She jumped slightly hearing something, looking up she noticed something "flying" overhead. The figure carried a cane and had a ring-tailed.

She shook her head. "I must be hallucinating already in seeing a flying raccoon. Unless that was a Cooper?"

Torn between whether to follow or not, she shook her head and turned away. "He's far gone now. I cant catch up." She looked to her wings, doubting herself. "And flying is well out of the question... I don't want anyone especially the Cooper get the wrong idea."

She walked off and continued to look around Paris, fascinated with the sights. But little she knew her whereabouts into well-guarded territory.

"Hey!" a guard yelled catching Elian off-guard as she was captured.

The guard took her inside to his boss or bosses. Elian stared at them, seemingly identifying them the features the way the talk and actions. She knew who they were, Ace and Xxxxx. As they walked over, she stepped back frightened.

"Dont worry Princess of Destruction, we wont hurt you-" The silver-grey weasel said.

"We would just love your... assistance. We'll provide you with all you desire." The brown weasel finished.

Elian heart pounded scared, she knew what they wanted. That deep down power and intelligence. Looking around, knowing how much trouble they were wanting such power. They were wanted for their thief and con tricks.

Elian shook her head and formally bowed. "I appreciate the offer... But no, I must decline. I really must leave."

As she tried to leave the way was blocked and she was surrounded.

"Your formality is adorable, Princess." The brown weasel laughed.

"But you seem to not understand what you hold. We know what it is and we want to help control it to that desire you have fate for." The silver spoke walking closer.

"No, I do not have a fate with what my family had... And I'm going to stop it with my own desires. I'm going to help the Coopers!" Elian yelled but as she finished she was instantly trapped.

"Wrong answer, Princess." The silver one smirked and laughed. "Time to think back to revert what you truly are. The great descendent of the Mighty Clockwerk!"

Both of them laughed and walked out on rounds, Elian started to tear and dropped her head. "What have a little owl like me have gotten herself into... Trapped..."

* * *

'After awhile sitting there, I rose my head to hearing a commotion outside the weasels' office. Glancing through the windows I realized a ring-tail, trying best to avoid guards while being chased but instantly got caught by the weasels. And was tossed into a cage nearby my own. I noticed she was around my own age, she was really terrified, her coloration was reddish. Was she really a raccoon? But before I knew it the scare cause her to pass out.

Sitting there for a few minutes, I looked up to see a grey raccoon enter, holding a cane in his right hand dressed in blue. I thought back the ring-tail before jumping from roof to roof. That was surely him. That suddenly glance to me, I felt scared as he looked at me concerned. Then alarms sounded, guards rushed in in large number. I watched terrified for how brutal it seemed. Covering my eyes hoping it was to end soon.

The breaking open of my cage caught my attention. Carefully heading to the window I looked back as he picked up the smaller raccoon in worry. He looked back to me, I simply nodded a thanks and spread my wings flying down to leave. Landing to the solid ground below, Keeping head down, my eyes fixed to the ground, I couldn't help but cry suddenly.

I felt lost and alone... I tried hard to keep up with the news about Sly over the years but soon enough it was like he vanished. And I watched the Coopers to their home, watching the Cooper kids grow every passing day like I did. As the Cooper Cane was on the news, I noticed Shuala's eyes widen staring to the tv screen. My determination kicked in, at all costs I had to help her get that cane back. With that I took flight over the city...'

* * *

'I have wondered... would Shuala end up hating me if she knew family tries hard to destroy hers... Or what if... the madness of hatred takes over me? I hope Shuala can make the right choice if that ever happens. I hope neither happens... I dedicate my life to help Shuala no matter the cost, even if it takes my life.'


	10. Chapter 9: Practice

Author Note: Welcome back once again to the continuation of the Adventure of Shuala Cooper: Search for the Master Thief. We've came a long way and now at Chapter 9. In the last chapter, an owl by the name of Elian has joined the Cooper Gang to help Shuala at all cost to help her with heists that'll lead to knowing Sly's where-abouts.

* * *

** Chapter 9: Practice**

As the next rolled around, Shuala partially agitated, she was outside in the cold lightly shivering balancing and such on a few of the nearby houses as well the cable that connected the houses. Trying hard to balance on the thin wire.

"Seriously gotta figure all this out better..." Shuala huffed to herself, ears perking hearing Konani.

"You ok, Shuala?" she asked.

"Yeah..." Shuala replied, and unhooked the cane and dropped down to Konani. "Good thing I have the cane to catch my fall. But I guess I still need some practice though..."

"Could of asked sooner. We have a training room that my dad built." Konani smiled.

Shuala stared eyes widen. "Whoa! Really? Can we check it out?"

"I don't see why not." Konani said and showed her the way.

Shuala followed and looked around a bit concerned. "Any ideas where Elian went? I havent seen her since last night.

Konani simply shook her head and Shuala instantly shrugged it off.

Elsewhere to Bentley work are, after some intense typing he stopped and thought out loud. "I wonder if the girls would like a vacation."

Later in the day, Shuala went crazy on the practice trying to get everything she did knew somewhat perfect. With a flick of her tail she jumped to spire jump only to slip and fall to the ground. Sitting up she rubbed her head in light pain.

Konani watched watched amazed and flinched as Shuala fell. " So close... You almost had it."

Shuala stood and dusted herself off. "Yeah ALMOST... but its not quite."

Their ears perked and turned to the door as Bentley rolled in. "There you girls are, training for future heists?"

Shuala pouted lightly unsure. "I guess you can say that... Spire Jump is a pain though."

"The spire jump technique best techniques in the Thevius Raccoonnus. Made by your ancestor Rioichi Cooper." Bentley said. "you want to read it to figure it out."

Shuala shook her head. "I would but... I really rather wait for the day my father gives it to me. I only know these techniques cause I watched him."

"Well extra reason bringing it up, is your next heist is in Japan." Bentley finished.

Shuala simple smile turned to excitement. "W-we're going to Japan? HOME OF RIOICHI COOPER!"

Konani smiled giving a small sweatdrop unsure of Shuala's excitement.

"But theres a plus side, you can take advantage of this as a vacation and sightsee for awhile. I dont think you'll have to worry on disguises just yet. Until maybe after this heist. so theres plenty of time to plan out some in case while getting ready." Bentley finished and left.

"And by then I should really try getting the spire jump perfect. I cant let Rioichi down on this." Shuala said.

"MMHM!" Konani said in boost of confidence and watched Shuala go practice more just then Elian walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" Elian wondered.

"Not really just Shuala practicing." Konani replied.

"Really working up those famous cooper skills huh? Never saw anyone so determined. Well I have seen her father determined to save her years ago." Elian mentioned, Konani turned to her a bit confused, and Elian began to tell: "Mr. Cooper was on a heist and I'm guessing Shuala: followed but ended up captured. I was captured too. Once Mr. Cooper finished them off he saved us... I didn't stay long I figured a grudge take place. My family also had thieves in it and more. But its a dark past, and I have no intention to follow the footsteps... on my life I want to help the Coopers."

Konani shook her head trying to take the explanation in just then Shuala had went through the whole course, even managed to stand on the spire jump and jumped down to them.

"I finally did it!" Shuala cheered. "Now all ready for Japan."

Elian jumped a bit confused. " Japan? We're going to Japan?"

"Dont worry I'll fill you in later about it." Konani replied and instantly both her and Elian were pulled into a hug by Shuala.

"Heheh~ We're going to have such a blast together." Shuala laughed.

Konani eye wondered away to a nearby calender and gave a light chuckle. "Yeah..."

Elian stared intently to Konani as Shuala finally let them go. "Is something bother you, Konani? Can we help in anyway?"

"You have been acting a little strange. We're your friends, we'll help out."

"Well..." Konani said unsure and looked out the door to see if Bentley was around and closed the door. "I'm making something special for my dad... And... Its not finished and his birthday is soon."

"Like I said we're here to help." Shuala smiled.

"I'm sure if we work together you might be able to get it finished." Elian added.

"Maybe." Konani shrugged lightly."

"Just tell us what to do and we'll do it." Shuala smiled confidently.

* * *

'We worked long on hard helping Konani with her special gift for her dad. I was impressed with her dedication on this gift. She really cares about her father no matter what, nearly as much I'm dedicated to find where mine is. One thing for sure, is we both want to make our father's proud. I feel bad for Elian though, we never asked her about her family. Someday I would like to know, she seems very interesting to learn about. But no matter what I learn, I'm sure we'll always be friends.' 


	11. Chapter 10: Trip to Japan

Author Note: Last we left off where Shuala Cooper, daughter of Sly begins to work up the techniques passed down through the Cooper lineage. With the Spire Jump finally perfected the trip to Japan can be on the way. But Konani had something special planned for Bentley since his birthday was coming up.

Before I have worried if I been doing something wrong since Shuala is 15 in this story. Apparently not, the age consent in France is 15. Its not considered kidnapping that she left the country.

* * *

Chapter 10: Trip to Japan

As the days began to past to the day of departure of heading to Japan. Konani paced around the hall very early that morning past the door to the lab where her father, Bentley, was at.

She took a deep breath. "I can do this... Just have to give him the card right now."

She did have a bigger better present to give him, but leaving it to her room. She clenched a little tight to the card in hand and soon slowly opened the door to the lab. Carefully looking around she realized her father was busy working on some things, carefully and nervously she lowered and snuck over to him. Lightly gulping to stay quiet she carefully tried to slip the card into his chair.

"Hmm? Konani?" Bentley wondered, turning to her causing her to jump. "Trying to be sneaky huh?"

Konani stood up and lowered head hiding the card behind her back. "M-maybe..."

Bentley look to her. "Konani, about the heist before... I'm sorry I forced you to take part in it without properly training you for it or more importantly ask you first if you wanted to.

Konani looked up a little surprised and smiled. "Its ok daddy~ It was really fun."

Bentley smiled as well with her. "Glad you're fine with it. But I'm still sorry for what I did."

Konani hugged him to reassure it was fine, Bentley hugged back. "I'm really grateful to have you as a daughter, Konani."

Once Konani let go to show herself smiling on how much she enjoyed hearing that, Bentley scooted back a little away from her looking down. "Also I like to be honest with you about something. And dont take it the wrong way. But before, I had no intention of adopting or having any kids. But when I heard about you, something reached out to me besides that fact I knew this day was coming when a Cooper kid was going to go all out as the next Cooper. But... its what I see in you. We may not be blood relatives, but in you I do see a bit of myself having the adventure of a life time and being with friends. I just had to give you the life you deserve."

Konani really became surprised and started to tear up smiling more. "Daddy... Thank you."

Bentley was nearly about to cry himself but smiled mostly on how happy she was. "Now how about we get on that plane to Japan?"

Konani nodded in response ready for the next adventure to soon happen.

And later on, on the plane things were a little... awkward.

Shuala leaned on the window looking out letting out a sigh. "I wish I sent one more letter back home before we left..."

Konani rolled her eyes a little, Shuala went and leaned towards her and smiled. "I was only joking Konani. If I did that then they be where we went. And I dont want to be hunted down by by both my mom and brother."

"Yea, that be really bad." Konani said and Shuala sat back and placed on headphones.

Konani looked to her other side at Elian who looked a bit uneasy nearly trembling, concerned she grabbed some headphones and handed them to her. "Here Eli. Listen to some realizing music, ti might help."

Elian hesitated and took them. "Thanks..."

Author note: Poor Elian and her fear of heights. Almost like skysickness? Is that a thing? like being seasick, but in the sky? I'll shut up now. I'll see you guys in the next chapter~ Love to hear what you think so far so I'll continue.


	12. Chapter 11: Sudden Plans

Author Note: In Chapter 10, The trip to Japan was on the way. What adventure and heist awaits the girls here in Japan? And will it lead to something that'll eventually lead to Sly?

Chapter 11: Sudden Plans

After arriving to Japan, Shuala nearly running off to look around amazed by the sight.

"Wow~ Its so beautiful here~." Shuala said from her high vantage point.

Bentley sighed and looked up to her. "Would you down from there before you get noticed?"

Shuala looked down to him and realization she was pretty far up and slide down. "Whoops. Sorry."

Elian looked around as see walked up to them. "The cherry Blossoms are nearly fully bloomed. One of the best sights to see in Japan."

Konani nodded in agreement as Bentley handed her a map.

"Here, Konani. You girls can go ahead and do some sightseeing. I have marked where some famous sights are and the location of the safehouse. So dont lose it. Also call if anything goes on, ok?" Bentley said partially concerned about them.

Konani nodded again and looked to the map as Shuala began to get a little excited.

"We get to really wonder around Japan? LETS GO!" Shuala jumped and ran off.

Elian panicked a bit and followed behind. "S-shuala?!"

"Hey! Wait for me too!" Konani yelled and ran after.

Bentley yelled to them. "You all becareful ok?! It can be quite dangerous."

Konani waved to him. "We'll be fine, dad!"

Later on, Konani say there and looked to the map. Elian looked to it as well partially concerned with how much things there were to see.

"Are we really able to see everything? How long are we here anyways?" Elian asked.

Konani shrugged. "Not really sure..."

Elian shook her head hating herself to say it. "Any ideas for a-?"

Elian was interrupted as Shuala came up suddenly behind them, grabbing them into a hug with a grim across her face. "Girls we have a heist~"

Elian gave a sweatdrop with the sudden outburst and Konani became silent not amused much either cause of this.

"What? I'm not joking. I have it right here an idea on what we can go after."Shuala looked between them and then handed over a museum pamplet. "Its also a map of the place."

Elian asked concerned. "How did you get this so fast the place is abit away?"

Shuala shrugged. "Just close by~"

Konani took the pamphlet into her hands and looked through it, nodding. "Mmhm..."

"Konani, we are going to talk to your dad about this right?" Elian asked.

Shuala shook her head. "Why not we try the heist for ourselves for once and see how it goes?

Konani shook her head back. "No... If we mess up there's no redos."

"I get that... But we cant always depend on your dad. Not to sound mean but he did send three teenage girls out into Japan... And didnt bother wanting to have fun too on the sightseeing." Shuala said and crossed her arm partially pouting.

At that moment, Elian began to look around uneasy. "U-um..."

"Just this once, Konani?" Shuala begged.

"I think we're being watched and listened into..." Elian finally said.

Konani and Shuala looked to each and the three walked off.

"This really cant be good if this suddenly happened..." Shuala said to them.

Konani was concerned about what to do. "Cant go "there"(hideout) or call..."

Shuala took a look back to see if they were beign followed, Elian spoke up. "They're quite a distance away. I dont think they'll follow us that quick."

"Better safe then sorry." Konani added.

Elian lightly stretched out her wings and lowered head. "I'd take flight to check around... But I likely get spotted."

Shuala quickly began to think. "I'll do it. I'm quick on my feet and a great climber. I can distract them while you two find a way to get back."

Konani ears backed hearing Shuala say such things. "... Becareful ok?"

With a nod Shuala ran off, Elian remarked. "She sure does jump into things without thinking."

As time passed at that moment Shuala hadnt returned yet. Konani paced a bit in worry. Elian lowered her head as well in worry to Shuala's whereabouts.

"Shuala, where are you?" Konani asked herself as Shuala suddenly walked in through the door behind them.

"Right here." Shuala smiled.

Konani lightly jumped. "Geez... what took you so long?"

"Decided to pick a few thigns along the way." Shuala shrugged as Konani facepalmed. "Priorities?"

Konani sighed unable to believe her and Elian shook her head in disbelief.

As the day continued on normally, Konani was slightly working on something. Bentley rolled over to her concerned.

"Konani? What on earth are you doing up this late?" He asked.

"Its that late already? Sorry Dad..." Konani said.

Bentley got closer a little curious. "What are you working on? I havent seen you this into working on something other then science fairs."

Konani lowered her head. "Birthday... Your birthday is coming up."

Bentley was sure surprised Konani was working on something this late into the night for him and shook his head. "You really dont have to do something special for me."

Konani turned to him giving a smile. "Yes I do. Cause you're my dad."

Bentley smiled unable to resist her smiling. "That's very sweet of you, Konani. But for this birthday, lets just keep it a normal day. Also the fact I heard about a ringtail was spotted. We might have to leave early. You girls didnt plan a heist did you?"

Konani smiled trying to be innocent. "Well~ we we're going to plan one but just didnt get to the next step."

"I sorta had one planned for you girls. Why not we talk about it? If its the same then we can work together and plan and make it quick." Bentley said, Konani nodded in reply.


	13. Chapter 12: Lone Wolf

Author Note: I think we're about roughly half way through this story. Which is pretty great. And tiring lol. In Chapter 11, the Cooper Gang have arrived to Japan and Shuala can barely contain her excitement she went as far as figuring out their next heist but soon enough things dont seem to be going as plans as the girls are being watched. By who its completely unknown.

* * *

Chapter 12: Lone Wolf

After what had happened the day before Konani and Bentley went over what they did have as planned, in fact it was for the same thing. Which made it all the better. Konani began to get excited and that very morning rushed to wake Shuala who was just soundly asleep all cozy.

"SHUALA!: Konani yelled causing Shuala to sit up fast, jumping a bit and ended up on the floor. "We have a job."

Shuala say up on the floor and looked at her a little confused soon having a smile. "We do? What we got?"

"Well." Konani began and explained.

Later on, Shuala was getting impatient and ready for the heist. "I'm so ready~"

Konani rolled her eyes and smiled. "How about you, Elian? Ready for your first full heist?"

Elian took a quick deep breath and nodded. "Yes, ready to help in any way possible."

With that said, the three went their separate directions towards the museum for the heist, Shuala took it upon herself to also having a last minute practice along the way.

As she got there and inside she stopped a moment and looked around feeling a little uneasy.

"Something... seems off. I dont know what it is but I just have this bad feeling."

"Then you better stay on your toes then, Shuala." Konani advised.

Shuala still seemed unsure and clenched to the cane tightly, "Yeah, I'll keep at it."

She continued on her way and stopped before the room that concealed the item they were after. "Konani? I'm sure there are lasers and more. Care to have a little fun and get rid of them."

"Working on it right now as we speak." Konani replied and started working hard to hacking.

Elian was to a a hallway not far from Shuala and looked around. "I dont even see a switch anywhere."

Konani groaned. "Will you two just hold on? I'm hacking right now."

"Geez, sorry Konani. Please take your time." Shuala joked but her ears turned back to a sudden noise. "Then again can you make it quick. I think we got company."

"I still need a little more time... So better hide while I finish this up." Konani ordered.

Shuala looked over to Elian. " You go on and fly across. They shouldnt be able to spot you from there."

"All right..." Elian said unsure and flew off across.

Shuala hesitated, looked around for a hiding spot, jumped up on to a display cabinet and hid back as a group of figures began to come their direction: a bunch of goons and what appeared to be quite a stylish male wolf. Very well-dressed, walked in a proper posture, was nearly... charming.

Shuala shook her head to snap out of thought as Konani spoke. "They dont look like they're from around here."

"That must of been what the bad feeling was. A big not going to be alone heist." Shuala said and started to get distracted as the wolf walked forward. "Who is that?"

She began to watch more as the wolf simply goes through the room and grabs hold of the item. "W-what?"

"The alarms are back on." Konani said as the alarms began to go off.

"My, my. I guess a thief got in didnt they?" The wolf spoke and just walked out like nothing was going on.

"He sure came in and out so casually..." Shuala said confused.

"Shuala, are you going to get out of there anytime soon before cops show up?" Konani reminded.

"Oh yeah." Shuala replied and got out of there quickly with Elian.

Later back at the hideout: Bentley rushed over to the as they began to settle when they came back.

"Are you girls all right?" He asked.

"Yeah Uncle Bentley... We're fine, except the heist was a total failure cause someone else took it while we were there." Shuala explained.

"Yeah I know. I ended up catching on to that too late and was unable to contact you. You were dealing with a powerful individual."

"His face did seem familiar though." Elian said.

Konani sat there silently on her laptop typing. "Conan Luis Wolfgang, usually known as Luis, he's a son of a powerful individual sorta like a mafia boss. Obviously a lot smaller then father but can command nearly an army of goons to do dirty work. Aka he's a criminal like any other."

"And to add on our next stop is Italy, if you girls are still up for heists?" Bentley added.

"Italy?" Konani wondered.

" I may have done some minor work myself and found out that's where they're going." Bentley said guilt.

Shuala began to think about it, only getting distracted upon thought. "Maybe we shouldnt..."

"Come on. Shuala." Konani said.

"Yeah, we cant quit now." Elian added.

Shuala looked between them and smiled. "Yeah."

'Just hopefully I can manage not being distracted. Cause something about that Luis just seems to call out to me.' Shuala thought to herself.

The three girls giggled a bit in excitement to their next destination.

"Then that settles it. Next stop, ITALY!" Shuala yelled.

"YEAH!" the three cheered.


	14. Chapter 12,2: Cooper

Author Note: Here's another Filler Chapter, But with Shuala's PoV on a few things.

* * *

**Chapter 12.2: Cooper**

'Even though we failed that heist, I felt more connected with Konani and Elian. Maybe cause how much fun we had till this point, getting to know each other in Paris the flight here to Japan even sight seeing together. Something told me like we're meant to be together. I wonder if that's how my dad felt with Uncle Bentley and Murray. Speaking of, I wonder where he's at, maybe I just wont be meeting him just yet but I do have a feeling I will eventually. But there's been a lot more bothering me lately. I began to get this weird feeling something is going to happen to us that might break us apart.

No I'm not talking about Luis, at least I hope not... He's a hardcore criminal... At least his father was... I'm just getting blind by young love, I'm only 15... Besides with him being a criminal my mother wont approve of him, and I just have a feeling neither will my dad. But the strange feeling was almost like betrayal... Its faint, but I try to ignore it, they're my friends and I know we're there for each other.

And covering over that feeling I know gradually we're getting closer to figure out where my dad is, the Cooper Cane been giving me that feeling. Holding it close I remember so much when I was a little girl even that moment before the tragic day I got involved in heist, the day he showed me Cooper Cane telling me about it being a Cooper's pride item. But he also mentioned Thieveus Racconus... I nearly forgot about that book... I never to see or read it this whole time... And I think... I plan to keep it that way till receive it properly from my father, it may contain the techniques form my ancestors... But I end up learning them from watching my dad only a few little times and practicing them now while I can to keep them sharp as I can even if not perfect.

When I managed to spire jump I had a feeling like Rioichi was there with me for support to guide me on the technique he created. I'm grateful he was there and grateful he was my ancestor. Wonder i'll meet the rest someday when I manage another technique. Just which one~ Hehe~ Being a Cooper is amazing~'


	15. Chapter 13: Night in Italy

Author note: Hello again. welcome to chapter 13 of Shuala Cooper: Search for the Master Thief. In chapter 12, the girls go on heist in Japan but it fails as a strange wolf comes in and snatches the item they're after. Was is group also the ones watching them earlier before. Well now the girls are in Italy and what does this place hold.

* * *

Chapter 13: Night in Italy

'As we came to being in Italy, really didnt know what to expect. One thing for sure was I began to think about home in Paris. I know Italy and France are different in ways but I guess the romantic atmosphere sorta reminded me of home. Boy do I miss my brother and mom so much.'

"Wow. Italy is quite a place. Reminds me of home a bit." Shuala said while looking to a map as Konani nodded while having her nose to her laptop. "And so many wonderful sights. too bad we cant sight see this time."

At that very moment Shuala's ears suddenly perked to a noise. "Huh? Do you hear something? Music? Hmm, never realized how nice classical music can sound."

"Italy is one of the places for music." Konani added.

"But Italy isnt as romantic as Paris." Shuala sighed snickering and leaned on the balcony rail.

Konani glared. "Really...?:

Shuala turned and looked over. "Hey, its fun goofing off. The only place I been I have ever been mostly is Paris. Very little have we ever taken a trip to America to visit my mom's family. But getting out like this is amazing.

Konani nodded and looked outside as Shuala looked up as a copter flew overhead dropping flyers. Shuala quickly catches one of them and looked over it as she walked over to Konani.

"Well lookie here. Seems to be inviting us and look what they have on display." Shuala said.

"I'm guessing means our next heist for what we didnt get in Japan." Konani said.

"It's party with dancing and... special guest Aria?" Shuala wondered.

Konani tilted head and quickly typed on her laptop doing a quick search. "Yeah, Aria Leone granddaughter of Octavio Leone. Apparently she's also engaged to Ravi , Grandson of Rajan."

Shuala began to think. "Those names sound familiar... I think my dad mentioned them in his stories. Hopefully they're not an issue to us."

"Same. But you never know. They might be a little tempered especially if their grandchild is to be married." Konani answered.

Shuala looked around alittle concerned. "Elian has been keeping her distance from us a little lately dont you think. I hope she's ok."

"Yeah Kinda. Feel sorry for her if something bothering her." Konani added.

Shuala ears backed and nodded, they both were growing concerned about Elian.

Later on, Bentley looked over the flyer the girls have given him.

"A dance? Boy does that bring back memories in India. But this time for something not as big." Bentley stated.

"But it does sound fun." Konani added.

"Yeah in a sense it can be. But doing this is more a form distraction and dangerous. Wrong moves and you'll be done for. You calling it fun you're really getting into these heists aren't you?" Bentley asked and Konani smiled and gave a little giggle. "You know what. I think you have this heist completely under-control. I'm not going to help you with this one."

Konani jumped a bit to hear that. "O-okay. I think I can handle it."

As the day continued on, Elian walked in with her head down. Konani noticed her instantly and stopped her.

"Hey Elian, is everything okay?" Konani asked.

Elian nodded. "Yeah, I was learning a few new things also trying my hardest to fly higher. I have a deep feeling that I'm going to have to soon enough."

"Maybe."

"I also noticed lots and lots of invitation flyers. Same sort of party? Is it a possible heist?" Elian added.

Konani smiled. "You go it. We'll be getting what we didnt get before soon."

Elian adjusted her standing posture and continued. "I decided to do a look around the location, they really have it guarded on the outside. And by the front door, there is a slip in access. Just right above it. So Shuala has an entrance."

Konani began to think a bit. "Shuala might not be really part of the heist, but I still need more info."

Konani began to work on a couple things and Elian walked over confused. "Not really be part of the heist?"

"Its complicated at the moment, I'll explain it when the time comes. But for now, the information I need. Recon photos. How fast can you and Shuala get a dress?"

Elian jumped even more so confused. "Get a dress? For the dance? Not sure... I'm not much the formal wear kind of gal. finding one for Shuala might be possible at least."

Konani grabbed laptop and searched. "There's a dress shop not far from here."

"Then I'll go get it then." Elian said.

"Take Shuala with you so its perfect. And keep it cheap, ok?" Konani added.

"By cheap I'm sure Shuala might just take it then for free." Elian joked and left.


	16. Chapter 14: Enchanted Night

Author Note: Time to get a dance going! Welcome to Chapter 14, The night in Italy will be one romantic night. As Shuala takes off to be the distractor as Konani and Elian get more details on things especially their heist object. Can Shuala keep Conan Luis Wolfgang eyes occupied long enough for the heist to be a success?

* * *

Chapter 14: Enchanted Night

"Whoa. I must say for a simple dress this is actually quite pretty. Am I really going to be able to get away with this?" Shuala wondered and looked to Elian and Konani.

"It does kinda work... It was the only cheapest to find. Maybe the hair needs work." Elian said and tried fixing up Shuala's hair.

"Hey can you two hear me?" Konani wondered.

"Loud and clear, Konani." Elian replied.

"Konani, Am I really only being a distraction to this party and not actually heisting?" Shuala asked.

"More or less. I set Elian up to take a few pictures and maybe perform the heist if its easy enough." Konani replied. "But we'll figure that out later."

"Well lets get this show on the road now~" Shuala said.

Later at the party, Shuala's ears backed nervous.

"M-maybe this was a bad idea..." Shuala shivered and looked around.

"Uh oh." Elian suddenly said. "You better becareful Shuala I spotted your brother here."

"W-what?!" Shuala nearly freaked and covered her mouth, and hid realizing him. "Just great..."

"Stay calm, Shuala. If you keep freaking out I'm sure Luis' guards will notice you and think you're up to something." Konani tried comforting. "Geez, I wonder if dad and the gang had this problem with your mom, Shuala..."

Shuala took a deep breath as a hand suddenly was handed to her.

"Look like Shuala's being asked to dance~" Elian teased.

Shuala wanted to remark but kept quiet and was surprised to Luis' presence.

"You all right there, Miss. You seem nervous, how about I take your mind off things with a dance?" He asked.

Shuala stared to him and kinda got lost in his eyes and took his hand and smiled. "That be nice."

Konani sighed. "Looks like we might be on a lone heist, Elian... Can you handle it?"

"You can count on me. And by looks even Alastar might get distracted easy too, cause I think he still doesnt know Shuala's here." Elian said and hide up higher away from the crowds.

Alastar wasnt too far away from where shuala was, he looked over and spotted a lone wolf girl. She didnt seemed all to pleased to be there but Alastar took a chance walking over and offered his hand.

"Would you care to dance, Madam." Alastar asked.

"Tell me your name, and I might say yes." she smiled in a tease.

Alastar stared to her unsure but replied. "My name is Alastar Fox. And your's?"

She took his hand and smiled more. "Emalita Wolf."

As Alastar guided Emalita to the dance floor, Shuala and Luis began their dance. It was Shuala's first time dancing like this but being so lost in thoughts she was able to keep up with his leads.

"I bet you're enjoying the lovely music especially with a singer as famous as Aria. She has a wedding coming up soon, she's a lucky gal. And I must say you're a fabulous dancer, Miss?" Luis asked.

With him asking her name she snapped back to reality. "Oh my name? I-its... "

"Shuala we got the item!" Konani's voice ringed in Shuala ears from the communicator but her eyes widen as Luis leaned her back and leaned to her ear.

"Might I remind who you cause I havent forgotten... Miss Cooper." Luis said as the alarms suddenly went off and he tightened his grip around Shuala.

This really snapped Shuala back to reality, and shoved him back and made a dash for it to be blocked by guards. "N-no..."

"Where you going, Miss. Cooper? Our dance isnt finished yet. Plan to ditch like Cinderella? I'm sure I'll find you again soon enough if you manage to escape." Luis smirked and the guards closed in on Shuala.

Shuala closed her eyes to soon hear a couple zap noise, opening her eyes she realized her brother there before her with the shock pistol out.

"I didnt want to blow my cover like this but if you dont want to get hurt you better freeze or you all going to jail..." Alastar threatened.

Luis stepped back and growled. "Who thought a member of Interpol be here... And the other Cooper too."

Alaster snapped. "I am NOT a Cooper! Its Fox!"

Luis teased. "Pardon me entirely."

Luis quickly left, Alastar was about to follow but looked back to Shuala in realize she was gone.

"Shuala..." Alastar said to himself.

Later back to the hideout, Shuala walked in and trying to catch her breath.

"I.. I cant believe he saw right through the disguise..." Shuala said. "Luis saw right through it all and knew what was going on. And Alastar saved my tail... Though I might have a lead."

"At least you're safe but whats the lead?" Konani asked.

"Well you mention about Aria is to get married. Luis brought it up maybe the wedding can lead us somewhere." Shuala replied.

Elian thought a bit. "Yeah but if we plan to go there the security might be tighter then what we deal with tonight. Especially after what happened."

"Maybe..." Shuala said. "I think I'll be outside for a moment..."

"Huh? that was weird." Elian stated and watched as Konani went after Shuala.

Shuala leaned on the rail and looked out to the night sky as Konai came up beside her.

"Hey you ok, Shuala?" Konani asked.

"Yeah... Its just... I dont know. I really ended up getting into the dance.. I did see that Alastar was having some fun too... It was quite surprising."

"Well, we did manage to get what we came for." Konani added.

"That's one good thing. But barely managed if it wasnt my fault... I stuttered to say a name and he saw through me..." Shuala said and lowered her head.

"You dont need to blame yourself." Konani tried comforting.

"I'd really hate to encounter him again..." Shuala said and began to think about him suddenly blushing deep red and covers face groaning. "URGH!"

Konani smiles, sweatdrop, and pats her shoulder.


	17. Chapter 14,2: Elian Pt 2

Author Note: Pardon the long wait for another chapter for Search for Master thief. But here we got a filler chapter, another Elian chapter that is. After the recent heist something begins to bother her. As well a bit of her past gets brought up as well.

* * *

Chapter 14.2: Elian Pt 2

Elian's PoV:

'After we finally managed this heist retreaving what we meant to get back in Japan. The outcome felt great, us working together made things feel rather special. I nearly had forgotten everything else possible... Sorta... There was still a tiny sliver that sat there paining me with a burn. That genetic hatred I wish long to forget still never broke away form me yet. On how much fun this was working beside Shuala why was it still lingering. I had to regain a few extra thoughts to calm it down just a bit more.'

As Konani went to comfort Shuala about the night, Elian turned and walked out silently without anyone noticing except Bentley with an unsure feeling about things.

Elian took a deep breath and walked around near the hideout, she looked to her wings wanting to take flight, but shaking her head she used her powerful feet to haul herself up to a reasonable height. Flapping her wings only to get balance to her perch, she looked around but looking behind she notice it was much higher and began to flap frantic trying to regain her balance.

"O-oh...J-just calm down... I-its fine..." Elian shivered terrified shaking her head trying to forget the sickness she felt of the height, turning her back to it she gave a deep breath, wing began to settle. "I must be so pathetic... An owl scared of heights... Ha... I bet even Clockwerk would laugh at me for such a ridiculous thing..."

"Ah, so you are related to Clockwerk." said a sudden voice. "Kinda hard to compare features when only thing can often find are him as a machine. Never thought a descendant was even possible with that much hatred for those blasted Coopers."

Elian looked around. "W-who's there? Where are you?"

"You can consider a friend. Depending on how well you cooperate?" the voice continued. "And what you hearing is a special drone set to a frequency you're only hearing as well without interception and interuptions."

"What you want..." Elian wondered.

"What I want is you. Cause your connection to Clockwerk." the voice answered.

"I'm sorry, but I decline. I have no association with Clockwerk." Elian said and spread her wings and flew down to a street below but the voice kept following her.

"I can give you as much answers you want. I know you're wondering why about this 'hatred' arent you?" asked the voice. "Those Coopers arent what they seem. They're actually self-centered, backstabbing, outshiners. Need I say more?"

"You're wrong... The Coopers arent like that all. I've been with them long enough to know how they are..." Elian said lowering her head in doubt, breathing suddenly heavy in pain.

"Oh, please. For what I've seen with that dance did the Cooper girl even really had much for you at all. She was all out there having the time of her life as you were left witht he dirty work. All I ever heard her go on about is trying to find her father too.. Seriously self-centered."

"Mr. Cooper is great Master Thief... If only he was found things be even better." Elian tried to fight back.

"Uh huh... And he totally didnt destroy Clockwerk twice... Might I add your father into this? I've heard about his death, Cooper himself has even encountered him, guess what happened there."

Elian eyes widen and shook her head. " No... M-my father killed himself from rage... Not cause of-"

"A Cooper~" The voice teased.

Elian held her head. "N-no... No... you have to be wrong... I couldn't be alone in this world cause of them... You have to be wrong..."

"I'll let you think on it, little owl. I'm sure you can try to find me someday back in Paris." the voice said and a drone flew before Elian's face with a screen turning on showing someone. "Just look for Penelope~"

Elian looked up to the screen at her, seemingly out of it. She watched as the drone flew off. Elian shook her head to regain herself.

"It has to be a lie..."Elian said to herself and tried walking back to the hideout stumbling on way from the pain.

* * *

Flashback:

Elian, at age seven, stood there out in the freezing cold at the corner of a street.

"Daddy where are you...?" She wondered out loudly to herself, ruffling her feathers and tried to stay warm, soon she heard two voices coming towards her.

"Raily, maybe this case was a bad idea..." a tonkinese cat woman said really uneasy. "Maybe we should head back home and be with Konani..."

The male Scottish fold cat stopped and looked to her. "Alani... You know they want us to look into this. If we hold off, who knows what else could happen? But if you want to head back you can, I'll try to stay safe."

"Yeah but-..." Alani stopped and noticed Elian and walked over. "What on earth are you doing standing out here in this freezing cold."

Alani took off her scarf and placed it on Elian. "Its not much but it'll keep you a little warmer."

Raily looked around. "Dangerous at this night, what are you doing out here anyways?"

"I'm waiting for my father..." Elian said. "He promised to meet me here and we walk home today when he got back from his business trip... And he's late."

Alani petted her head. "Out here in the cold is pretty bad. Why not we go some place warm? I'm sure he'll find you there and be happier if you were warmer too. We'll accompany you."

"A-alani..." Raily said and sighed. "I guess for a little while... But we really gotta hurry."

"So impatient." Alani glared.

Time passed, Raily and Alani sat there with Elian at a nearby restaurant watching her as she ate away seemingly starving.

"You poor thing, seems like you barely eat." Alani said.

Elian stopped, covering her mouth and looked down. "I'm sorry... Pardon my rudeness... But we live off so little as is, its hard... My family is hated quite a bit, so we're always moving. My father lucked out with this job from a kind wolf."

"A wolf?" Raily questioned. "Can you tell us the name of this wolf?"

Elian sat there and thought a moment. "I think it was Wolfgang..."

Raily and Alani looked at each other, Alani felt even more uneasy and tried hard to keep quiet.

She shook her head. "I dont think you should wait for your father anymore... It be better if you find a new family. Wolfgang isnt a nice guy at all."

"H-huh?" Elian wondered.

"Alani... you shouldnt be saying these things out loud..." Raily whispered.

Alani suddenly started crying. "I-I'm sorry... I'm scared for her... Just like I'm scared for us and Konani..."

Elian watched she felt bad, she didnt want to know what happened to her father. Not long after Elian went off to head back home, looking behind her to Raily and Alani waving to her bye soon going off their own way. Elian hesitated like she wanted to follow them but turned away and walked off.

The next day, Elian walked down the streets still wondering her father's whereabouts to see him again, and stopped to a crowd before a tv store watching the news. Elian went over and looked as well, eyes widening to what was on the news. The two that were so nice to keep her company and gave her food were found dead.

Elian backed trembling. "W-why...? They were so nice though..."

"Because they werent... If they deserved it." a voice said behind her as a shadow casted over her, she looked up to realize it was her father.

Elian stared confused unsure whether to be happy he was there... Or terrified from what Raily and Alani had said to her the night before...

He smiled and wrapped his wing around her. "Let us go home. My boss was pleased we have a new place to stay and plenty to enjoy."

Not long after that nearly a month later, Elian's father thrashed about holding his head in pain. Elian watched terrified as he soon broke out in full rage, "C-Cooper" ...Soon he flew out... The next day he was even found dead... Elian stood there before the crime scene staring, small tears flowed but held her head in full confusion to what all the happened. All the pain she went into hiding clinging tight to the scarf given to her by Alani.

"Where can I find my answers...? Please... I want a kind-soul to help me..." Elian cried soon a breeze came through and a news article landed before her about Sly Cooper. "Cooper?"

Soon she realized that was also the name her father mumbled out before he raged. "M-maybe... He might know?"

End Flashback

* * *

"Hey Elian..."Konani said and waved hand in front of her face. "She's been so out of it since she got back... I wonder if something happened?"

"Hm?" Shuala wondered and walked over, and whistled in Elian's ear.

Elian jumped. "H-huh?! Shuala? Konani? ! Konani."

Konani gave a confused look. "Are you okay?"

Elilan held her head thinking on it. 'Maybe I shouldnt bring it up...'

Elian shook her head. "It's nothing, Konani~ I guess I'm just tired from the heist, I think I should get some sleep."

Elian lowered her head and she walked off passed them. 'I can't believe I met her parents... If I told her.. I dont know if she'll hate me or anything... But should I keep it secret from them...? And that drone with that mouse named Penelope, did that happen too?'


End file.
